Loyalties
by ThePenguinApocalypse
Summary: A missing scene from Captain America: The Winter Soldier, inspired by the Hawkeye cut scene. When one of his former teammates is sent to hunt him down, Cap learns a lesson about the loyalties of a certain Avenger.


Hello! This is a short little one shot inspired by the Hawkeye cutscene from Captain America Two. It's not strictly based on the scene though, I took some liberties. I hope you guys enjoy and please review! :D

Disclaimer: I actually own the Avengers guys. Wait, my phone is ringing- "This is Marvel. We'd like to speak with you about a copyright issue-" *covers phone with hand* I'll be right back.

*A considerable amount of time later*

Wait, sorry, but I don't own Avengers. *goes in a corner to cry*

* * *

Captain America ducked and rolled to the left as the ground to his right exploded. Steve panted, holding his shield above his head as an arrow pinged off of it.

Cap's mind was still reeling from the fact that he was now a fugitive form SHIELD. To make matters worse, his own teammate was now hunting him down. Steve had only briefly met Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, during the whole Loki fiasco. He'd helped the team destroy the chitari and then come to eat shwrama with them, but after that the team had spilt up and had all gone their separate ways. All Steve knew for sure was that Hawkeye was a lethal, skilled, dangerous killer, with crazy aim to boot. And apparently he was more loyal to SHIELD than to his team.

Steve dodged to the right as another explosion rocked the earth next to him, a result of an explosive arrow. Steve didn't know what he'd do if Hawkeye caught up to him. He couldn't kill him, could he? After all, he was still his teammate- despite being unloyal- and an Avenger. But Steve had to stay alive and, as another arrow bounced off his shield where his exposed side had been as second before, it was very rapidly looking like Steve would have to take Hawkeye down.

Suddenly Steve stumbled over a crack in the cement he was running on. That split second was enough and Barton was on him. He wacked Steve solidly in the side with his bow. Cap grunted, grabbing the bow and wrenching it out of Barton's grip. He tossed it to the side as Hawkeye kicked Steve's legs and twisted to the right, pulling a knife from his back as he did and brining it down towards Cap's side. Steve grabbed Barton's wrist and tried to twist it behind the archer's back, but Barton was too fast. He used his other arm to punch Steve's stomach, causing him to let go.

Steve used his shield to hit Barton on his back as he was turning around. Barton stumbled forward, reeling slightly at the force of the blow, and Cap pushed Hawkeye in the back as hard as he could. Barton fell to the ground and before he could move Steve shoved his boot on his back, pinning Hawkeye to the floor.

"Look, Barton, no hard feelings and all, but seeings how you were trying to kill me…" He raised his shield and prepared to hit Barton on the head to knock him out.

"Wait, Rogers," Barton ground out, his voice wheezy as Steve pressed down on his back. Steve hesitated and Hawkeye managed to twist around and yank Cap's ankle off of him and jump up.

He spun around and used the force form the spin to kick Steve as hard as he could. Steve stumbled slightly and as Barton grabbed for his arm he suddenly said "Punch me."

"What?!" was all Cap could say as he yanked his arm out of Barton's strong grip. "You're trying to kill me and you want me to punch you?" "Yes," Barton gasped as Steve grabbed his arm again and this time managed to twist it painfully behind his back.

"My…. suit…." He wheezed. "There's…a…tracker in my suit…. SHIELD is watching us. It's got to look real," he kicked Steve's legs and Steve let go of his arm, "So punch me."

"Wait…" Steve's mind was reeling as Barton continued to attack him. "You're not trying to kill me?" "Of course not Captain," Barton threw a punch that Steve dodged, "You're SHIELD's new number one fugitive. And I'm their number one Agent."

Barton never stopped fighting Cap while he spoke, although Steve could see now that he wasn't really trying to kill him. "Orders are orders." Steve suddenly understood. "You want me to get away." "Of course." Barton said as he kicked Steve again. "There's a quinjet above us that followed me through the tracker implanted in every SHIELD agent's suit. They're sending the images back to SHIELD. You need to punch me as hard as you can to make sure it looks real and run away." Hawkeye explained as they continued to "fight".

"What…. I…I can't…." Steve stuttered as he avoided a punch. "Just do it, Rogers! I'm trying to save your ass here!" Baton stopped fighting for a split second, unnoticeable for anyone watching but enough to give Steve time to punch him. Cap decided and wound up and punched Barton as hard as he dared solidly in his face.

Barton reeled backwards. He stumbled and fell onto his knees, spitting out blood form where his lip had been split. "Barton….." Steve said, already feeling bad. "Just go, Rogers!" Barton snapped. "He looked up and added, "I'll be fine."

Steve backed up a couple steps. "Thank you, Barton." He said genuinely. He turned around and started to run away. "Oh, Captain?" Hawkeye said. Steve looked back over his shoulder.

The archer grinned, despite an ugly bruise already forming from where he'd been punched. "I think it's Clint now."

Steve grinned too and said again, "Thanks, Clint." He gave a two fingered salute that Clint returned.

Despite being number one on SHIELD's hit list, despite having been betrayed by the people he worked for, as Steve Rogers sprinted away from where Bar- Er, Clint- was still on his knees, he was smiling. He still had a loyal team.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry if the fight was boring or unrealistic, but I suck big time at writing action sequences. Oh, you know what would help me get over the fact that I don't own the Avengers? Lots of reviews! ;)


End file.
